whatever_you_wantfandomcom-20200215-history
Monster in the Mirror
"Monster in the Mirror" is a Sesame Street song sung by Grover. In this song, Grover wakes up one morning and sees a monster in his mirror (his reflection). Instead of being scared, he sings, "Wubba wubba wubba wubba, woo woo woo." The clip features a number of camera tricks, such as a sequence in which a full-body Grover walks in front of a mirror showing his animated reflection. At the end of the song, Grover has his arm around his reflection. In Season 22, the song was re-edited to include cameos by celebrities who had appeared on the show that year, including María Conchita Alonso, Candice Bergen, Ray Charles, Chubby Checker, Glenn Close, Tyne Daly, Geena Davis, Bo Diddley, Roger Ebert, Whoopi Goldberg, Jeff Goldblum, Kadeem Hardison, Charlayne Hunter-Gault, Bo Jackson, Kid 'n Play, Robert MacNeil, Lou Diamond Phillips, Julia Roberts, Gene Siskel, Jeff Smith, Tracey Ullman, Blair Underwood, Malcolm-Jamal Warner, Robin Williams and The Simpsons. The album verison of the song includes an additional verse of Grover and the monsters scatting. These vocals can be heard in the celebrity version when the celebrities start singing. This segment was produced by Jim Blashfield and directed by Laura Di Trapani, who also directed "The Word is 'No'." The music was arranged by Paul Jacobs. The celebrity version was included in the specials Big Bird's Birthday or Let Me Eat Cake and Sesame Street Jam: A Musical Celebration. A clip from the celebrity version was included in Sesame Street's All-Star 25th Birthday: Stars and Street Forever. A shortened version of this song was sung in episode 4067, although Elmo referred to it as "The Wubba Wubba Wubba Song." The instrumental version of this song was used to accompany the Super Grover balloon at the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. In 2017, an animated lyric video of the song, produced by David Cowles, was made and shared on the Sesame Street YouTube channel. The video stars Grover and features appearances by Elmo, Louie, Herry Monster, Cookie Monster, Telly Monster, Rosita, Humphrey, Ingrid, Natasha, Count von Count, and the Two-Headed Monster. Lyrics '''Grover: '''Saw a monster in the mirror when I woke up today. A monster in my mirror but I did not run away. I didn't shed a tear or hide beneath my bed. No, the monster looked at me and this is what he said. He said "wubba wubba wubba wubba woo woo woo". Wubba wubba wubba and a doodly doo. He sang "wubba wubba wubba" so I sang it too! Do not wubba me or I will wubba you. '''Grover and Painting Monsters: '''Do not wubba me or I will wubba you. '''Grover: '''Oh, the monster in the mirror. No, I wasn't scared. Then I smiled at him and thanked him for the song that we had shared. Well, the monster thanked me too. He smiled right back and then. The monster in the mirror sang his song again. He sang "wubba wubba wubba wubba woo woo woo." Wubba wubba wubba and a doodly doo. He went "wubba wubba wubba" and I sang along! Yes, "wubba wubba wubba" is a monster song. '''Grover and two other monsters: '''Yes, "wubba wubba wubba" is a monster song. '''Grover: '''If your mirror has a monster in it, do not shout. This kind of situation does not call for freaking out. And do nothing that you would not like to see ''him ''do. 'Cause that monster in the mirror, he might just be you. Singing wubba wubba wubba wubba woo woo woo. Wubba wubba wubba and a doodly doo. Wubba wubba wubba, you can join in too! '''Painting Monsters: '''Wubba, wubba, wubba, wubba, wubba! '''Grover: '''Yes, if you wubba me then I will wubba you. '''Grover and Painting Monsters: '''If you wubba me then I will wubba you. Going "wubba wubba wubba" is a thing to do. Every time you wubba, I shall wubba you. Category:Songs Category:Sesame Street Songs Category:Silly :P Category:Monsters